She's Everything
by De Weasley
Summary: Cenas do cotidiano de Lily e James


**N/A: Mais uma loucura minha!! Espero muito que vcs gostem...**

**Nada do HP's me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos **

**A música da fic é de um cantor Country chamado Brad Paisley e se chama She's Everything...**

**Tah aí a fic...**

**She's Everything**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey par of jeans_

Ela usa um par de tênis amarelo

Um par de jeans desbotados

- Lily! – berrou James que acabara de aparatar na sala de sua casa. – Querida, onde você está?

- To aqui fora, James! – pôde ouvi-la berrar também, dirigindo-se para o pequeno jardim que tinham em casa.

Ao abrir as porta de vidro que dava acesso ao ambiente, viu sua esposa sentada na grama, com uma enorme barriga, os cabelos ruivos presos no alto e a franja segura por uma tiara branca. Os tênis eram amarelos e velhos e a calça desbotada. Mexia cuidadosamente nos vários vasos de lírio espalhados por ali.

- Chegou cedo, meu amor... – comentou ao perceber que estava sendo observada. James nada disse, apenas aproximou-se mais da mulher e ficou encarando-a firmemente nos olhos, fazendo com que ela se sentisse constrangida, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rubro. – O que foi?

- Eu te amo – ele disse simplesmente, enquanto pousava a mão em sua barriga e beijava-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She lookd great in anything_

Ela fica ótima de óculos de sol baratos

Ela fica ótima de qualquer jeito

- Olha que linda essa daqui... – dizia a ruiva, enquanto experimentava uma boina cinza, no Beco Diagonal com suas amigas.

- Uau Lis, ficou ótimo em você! – comentou Emelina enquanto olhava a parte de cosméticos.

- Eu vou leva-la! – sorriu, dirigindo-se ao caixa. Nada como fazer compras.

- Me espera, ruiva... eu quero um óculos de sol! – exclamou Marlene, puxando-a de volta para a parte de acessórios.

- Acho que também quero um! – ela exclamou se aproximando da prateleira com Marlene, empolgada na onda de "dia de compra".

- Olha, tem uns ótimos em promoção... – as três se olharam, e riram. Uma boa mulher nunca rejeita promoção!

Saíram da loja, carregadas de sacolas. As três usavam os óculos recém comprados. Lílian ainda o combinara com a boina. Não tinham idéia de que estavam sendo observadas de longe por quatro meninos.

- Ela é linda – comentou o de óculos sonhador, levando um tapa na cabeça de seu amigo ao lado.

_She is "I want a piece of chocolate"_

Ela é "eu quero uma barra de chocolate"

- James!

Os dois ocupantes da sala naquele momento, pularam de susto com o grito dado. Ambos se entreolharam e em disparada subiram a escada, chegando ao quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntou James, com a varinha em posição de ataque.

- O que aconteceu ruiva? Vai nascer? – apavorou-se Sirius.

- Deixem de ser idiotas... – ela respondeu brava. – Abaixa essa varinha James, não tem ninguém pra você atacar aqui. E você... – completou virando-se para Sirius. – Saiba que faltam _ainda _seis meses para seu afilhado nascer. Não seja burro, Sirius!

Os dois novamente se olharam, ambos tentando entender o ocorrido.

- Bom... se não houve nada, porque me chamou? – perguntou o maroto de óculos delicadamente.

- Ah... eu quero chocolate – Palavras simples. E catastróficas ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi... – Sirius sorriu de lado. – Você quer chocolate às onze horas da noite?

Lílian soltou um suspiro pesado pela boca e rapidamente seus olhos marejaram. Sirius percebera que dissera a coisa errada.

- Ruiva...

- Ah... eu só pensei que talvez vocês poderiam fazer isso... – disse baixinho, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. – Mas não há problema...

James aproximou-se dela sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, meu Lírio, em menos de dez minutos eu te trago um chocolate... – o sorriso que a ruiva abriu fez com que os outros dois rissem também. James levantou-se e foi seguido por Sirius, fechando a porta.

- Merlin o humor dela está pior do que o de uma criança doente! – comentou para o amigo.

- Nem me fale, Padfoot, nem me fale.

- Como você agüenta? – perguntou curioso, pegando o casaco no sofá e preparando-se para aparatar.

- Eles são as pessoas que eu mais amo. E ela está grávida. Tenho que ser compreensivo.

- Você a ama, Prongs.

- Sem nenhuma dúvida, Pads.

_Take me to a movie_

Leve-me ao cinema

Sentiu seus olhos serem encobertos por delicadas e perfumadas mãos. Tirou-as de seus olhos e beijou-as carinhosamente.

- Olá, meu amor... – sussurrou baixinho, fazendo com que a menina bufasse e como conseqüências seus cabelos grandes e ruivos caíssem pelos ombros do maroto.

- Como você sempre sabe que sou eu? – James sorriu, deitando a cabeça para trás e olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes da menina.

- Simples... – sorriu maroto. – Você é a única menina de dezessete anos que ainda faz isso! – Lílian fingiu-se de brava, mas logo sorriu e roubou um selinho do namorado, dando a volta na poltrona em que ele estava sentado, e parando em sua frente.

Ficou encarando-o, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, formando pequenos cachinhos com os dedos. Os olhos tinham um brilho de felicidade. James achou aquela cena simplesmente maravilhosa.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo, pegando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. Lílian o obedeceu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... – disse calmamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele. James estranhou. Lílian nunca fora tão _calada._

- Então porque você está quietinha?

Ela sorriu ao escutar as palavras dele.

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa... mas não sei se você vai topar – o maroto quase sorriu ao ver a face dela ruborizar.

- Vejamos... que tal você pedir e daí nós vemos o que fazemos? – ele propôs, sorrindo feliz.

- Ok... – ela respirou fundo, como se fosse dizer uma coisa muito séria. – Bom, faz muito tempo que eu não saio, todos os N.I.E.M.s e essas coisas e bem, eu queria me divertir um pouco, então ontem quando eu estava deitada já para dormir eu fiquei pensando se...

- Lily! – James interrompeu-a. Não duvidaria se a namorada tivesse dita aquela frase em dez segundos. – Respira. E só peça.

- Ok. – ela respirou. – Você me levaria ao cinema?

James não agüentou e começou a gargalhar sonoramente. Lílian olhou-o estranhamente não entendendo bem a reação do namorado, mas achou prudente levantar-se.

- Não vejo onde está a graça! – disse, claramente ofendida. James parou de rir aos poucos, encarando-a. Logo levantou-se e ficou de frente para a garota. Acariciou as bochechas dela delicadamente. Uma mão a envolvia pela cintura.

- A graça, srta. Evans, está no drama que você faz para pedir uma coisa tão simples...

- Mas eu não sabia se você gostava ou não de cinema e...

- E tudo o que você fizer comigo é maravilhoso – completou com os olhos brilhando. Lílian sorriu tímida. – Eu te levo no cinema... – disse, enquanto seguia uma trilha de beijos para a orelha da namorada. Viu-a arrepiar-se. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha calmamente. Deu um sorriso maroto, que fez a garota tremer as pernas. – Ou em qualquer lugar que você quiser...

- Jam... – mas sua frase foi interrompida pelo beijo urgente que James estava lhe dando.

_She is "I can't find a thing to wear"_

Ela é "Eu não consigo achar algo para usar"

- Por Merlin, Lílian, essa já é a oitava roupa que você troca hoje! – exasperou-se o maroto, sentado no pufe de seu quarto vendo a mulher trocar-se, trajando seu elegante terno.

- Você diz isso porque os homens são uns relaxados.

- Nada disso. Apenas não ligamos para futilidades. – suspirou.- Qual era o problema com aquele verde mesmo? Ele é tão lindo.

- O problema dele, é que eu não tenho sandálias! – disse despreocupadamente, jogando mais roupas em cima da cama.

- Mas você tem mais de cinco pares de sandálias! – ao ver o olhar da esposa, disse: - Ok, você _não _tem sandálias.

Quase meia hora depois, viu a ruiva sentar-se no pufe ao seu lado, visivelmente cansada. Para sua sorte a maquiagem e o cabelo já estavam prontos. Ela olhou-o profundamente e disse:

- Desisto! Você me veste hoje.

- Como? – perguntou, não acreditando nas palavras que tinha escutado.

- Isso mesmo. Escolhe uma roupa para mim. Vejamos se você encontra! – vendo a nota de desafio nas palavras da mulher, James levantou-se prontamente e começou a vasculhar nos vestidos em cima da cama, pegando o verde que ele tanto amava. Ofereceu-o a ela, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Rapidamente ele foi no sapateiro da esposa e trouxe uma sandália de brilhantes com a bolsa combinando e colocou aos seus pés.

- Prontinho. Agora vista-se que estamos atrasados.

Boquiaberta, Lílian levantou-se retirando o roupão que usava e trocando-se. Ao ver o resultado final no espelho, sorriu satisfeita. James abraçou-a por trás, vendo a imagem dos dois.

- Você está linda. – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Sorriu ao ver que ela ainda se arrepiava com esses pequenos gestos.

- E eu amo você.

_Now and then she's moody_

Agora e sempre ela é temperamental

- Me deixe em paz, Potter! – berrou a ruiva de 16 anos nos corredores de Hogwarts. Não agüentava mais a insistência daquele menino.

- Mas Lily, eu só quero explicar o que houve na Sala Comunal... – retrucou James, seguindo-a.

- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu! – inesperadamente a ruiva virou-se e fixou seus olhos nos castanhos de James. – Você como sempre achou divertida a idéia de azarar os outros sem nenhum motivo aparente...

- Mas eu tinha um motivo...

- Não me interrompa, James Potter! – berrou e os cabelos presos no lindo rabo de cavalo começaram a se soltar conforme a fúria da dona. – Você não passa de um garotinho mimado pelos pais, arrogante e prepotente...

- Fique sabendo, Evans... – gritou para interromper a menina. – Que apenas fiz aquilo pela humilhação que McLaggen fez você passar! Não teria mexido em uma única célula daquele infeliz se não fosse por você!

Pegou-a fortemente pelo braço e encostou-a na parede. O corredor estava vazio devido ao horário, todos provavelmente estavam jantando agora.

Lílian sentiu o baque surdo de suas costas mas não se importou. Estava mais preocupada com a respiração do maroto perto da sua, confundindo-se. James suspirava pesadamente. A aproximação da garota também o afetava, e muito.

- Eu não pedi pra você fazer nada disso... – o maroto piscou os olhos calmamente, não se surpreendendo com as palavras felinas da ruiva. Essa era uma característica marcante dela. O temperamento.

- Mas fique sabendo... – pôde ouvi-la suspirar e seus pelos arrepiaram-se. – Que você não precisa pedir, Lily... – sua voz era gentil. A garota também se arrepiara mais. Chegou mais perto de sua orelha. – Eu sempre vou estar lá por você... – viu que ela não estava em condições de retrucar e deu um pequeno beijo na delicada orelha. – Porque eu te amo...

Olhou-a demoradamente nos olhos, esperando o tapa que certamente viria. Não veio. Seus olhos pareciam ligados por uma linha invisível. Calmamente James se aproximou, acariciando as bochechas coradas dela com o polegar. Depositou um leve selinho no canto da boca. Lily fechou os olhos. Tomando aquilo com um sinal positivo, James colocou seus lábios ao da moça, apertando-a mais contra a parede. Sentiu-a abrir os lábios dando-lhe permissão e não perdeu esta chance.

Começou a beija-la vagarosamente, passando as mãos ao redor da cintura, e uma subindo em direção aos cabelos, soltando-os. Ao sentir sua textura nas mãos, beijou-a mais duramente, ardentemente.

Lílian correspondeu ao beijo com fervor, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados e jogando os óculos do maroto em um canto qualquer. As línguas se encontravam em um ritmo perfeito, mandando arrepios para os corpos de ambos.

E como se tivesse levado um choque momentâneo, sentiu-a afastar-se de si, empurrando-o e correndo rapidamente.

- Eu odeio você, Potter! Odeio!

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brow hair a-blowing_

Ela é um carro com teto solar

E os cabelos castanhos ondulando-se

A gargalhada preencheu o carro, mas quase não foi ouvida por causa do vento e da alta música. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade, sendo acompanhados por um castanho.

Aquelas eram as primeiras férias que passava com a ruiva ao seu lado, e em uma praia.

Os dois estavam na avenida beira-mar, o carro em alta velocidade, fazendo com que seus cabelos seguissem o caminho do vento devido ao estilo do carro. Um conversível. O pai de James o presenteara por ter passado com louvor no teste para auror com apenas dezoito anos.

- Isso é o paraíso, James! – ela berrou, apertando o acelerador do carro do namorado. Antes de saírem Lílian parecia uma criança pedindo para dirigir, e James não conseguiu evitar, deixou-a guiar o carro.

- Você é o paraíso ruiva. – disse baixo, mas viu os olhos dela brilharem intensamente.

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

Ela é um suave lugar para aterrisar

E um bom sentimento para conhecer.

Entrou em casa e estranhou por não ver seu marido na sala, esperando-a, ou vendo a reprise do jogo de futebol, que tanto gostava. Deixando a bolsa na cadeira, junto com o sobretudo que usava, se dirigiu para as escadas. Afinal, ele deveria estar no banho.

- Amor? – nenhum sinal. A luz do banheiro estava apagada. Rumou para a porta do quarto, abrindo-a e encontrando o aposento no escuro também. Onde se metera aquele maroto?

Ao virar-se para fechar a porta e chamar Sirius pela lareira, ouviu um suspiro.

- James? – ascendeu a luz e encontrou-o deitado na cama, um pouco encolhido. – James, meu amor, o que foi? – perguntou delicadamente, se aproximando do marido.

Ele apenas encarou-a, os olhos vermelhos. Não disse nada. O coração de Lílian pareceu contrair-se tamanha era a dor de vê-lo sofrendo.

Arrancou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele. Instantaneamente o maroto se aproximou e deitou no colo da mulher. Sentiu-a passar as mãos pelos seus cabelos calmamente, como que para consolá-lo. Ficaram em silencio por tempo indeterminado. Mas a ruiva não agüentava mais. Mataria quem tinha feito aquilo com ele.

- Meu amor... – viu-o levantar a cabeça e encara-la ainda com os olhos vermelhos. – O que aconteceu? – sussurrou.

- Foi uma criança Lily... – ouviu-o dizer fracamente, vendo as lágrima voltarem aos seus olhos. – Ele matou uma criança...

- Ele quem?

- Voldemort... – a mulher prendeu a respiração. Pôde sentir a dor do parceiro em seu peito agora. – Uma menina... e eu vi, e não consegui ajuda-la... ele a matou apenas porque ela estava chorando, pedindo pela mãe... e eu não pude fazer nada!

As lágrimas agora rolavam livremente. Como que para se livrar daquele peso, apertou a ruiva em seus braços, repousando a cabeça em seu colo, pedindo por conforto. Lílian também deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Mas não foi sua culpa... James... – levantou-o, uma mão de cada lado do rosto dele. O maroto tentou abaixar os olhos. – Olha pra mim! – relutantemente encarou-a. – Você nunca faria isso!

- Mas...

- Mas aquele homem é cruel e maligno – completou, secando uma lágrima do maroto. – E você é a pessoa mais doce desse mundo... – James abriu a boca para contestar, porém Lílian não deixou. – E eu tenho a total certeza que você daria a vida para salvar uma criança, James, mas nem sempre podemos fazer tudo o que queremos.

Se olharam por intermináveis minutos.

- Vem... deita aqui e dorme um pouquinho... – a ruiva disse, mostrando seu colo. James prontamente deitou-se, sendo acariciado pela esposa.

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

Ela é uma conversa quente

Que eu não perderia por nada

- E então o Sirius disse "Você está esperando o Nôitibus?" – narrava James enquanto observava a mulher fazer o jantar dos dois. Ela mexia em uma panela enquanto ele arrumava a mesa e escolhia o vinho.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a cantada? – perguntou curiosa, olhando o marido. James gargalhou antes de responder.

- Espera pra você ouvir... sabe o que aquele cachorro me solta? – ela negou com a cabeça. – Porque você está no ponto, princesa!

Lílian explodiu em gargalhadas, acompanhada de James. Foram interferidos por um estalo bem ao lado da ruiva, que a fez pular e soltar um grito de susto.

- Sirius!

- Olá bela ruiva... – respondeu abraçando a amiga e dando um beijo em seu rosto. – Espero não ter me atrasado para o jantar em família... – sorriu maroto.

- Todo dia pra você é jantar em família, Padfoot – James respondeu, cumprimentando o amigo. – O que acha desse? – perguntou mostrando uma garrafa ao amigo.

- Ótimo – respondeu, virando-se para Lílian, que ainda estava com um rosto risonho. – Qual era a piada, ruiva?

Lílian e James se entreolharam, caindo novamente na gargalhada. Sirius esperou pacientemente que um dos dois se acalmasse.

- Então? – perguntou ao ver a mulher limpas as lágrimas.

- É que o James estava comentando... – respirou fundo, para se controlar. – Da cantada ridícula que você passou em uma mulher na entrada do ministério...

- Lily, meu anjo vermelho... – suspirou. – Eu passo tantas cantadas por dia em tantos lugares, que fica meio difícil descobrir.

- Galinha – ela murmurou.

- Eu contei a ela da cantada do Nôitibus, Padfoot – James explicou, ajudando Lily a temperar o macarrão.

Sirius sorriu de lado, maroto.

- Pelo menos tive companhia aquela noite.

Lílian espantou-se.

- Você passou _essa _cantada e a mulher caiu? – o maroto concordou. – Ela não se dava muito ao valor, não é mesmo?

- Ela não é você, Lily... e você ainda não ouviu a pior... – sentou-se na mesa e serviu-se de macarrão. – Todas caem, e é tão fraquinha...

- Não me diga que é a do astronauta, Pads...

- Nah... – fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. Logo em seguida puxou a amiga para perto de si, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e disse, segurando suas mãos: - "Se algum dia Merlin fez uma mulher mais linda que você, guardou para ele.".

Todos na mesa se puseram a rir consideravelmente. Sirius era assim, não tinha concerto.

_She's a __fighter when she's mad_

Ela é uma lutadora quando está brava

- James! Cuidado! – correu o maximo possível em direção ao marido, mas este já tinha sido acertado com o feitiço lançado pelo comensal que agora corria. Ajoelhou-se próxima ao marido, vendo-o suspirar pesadamente. Havia cortes por todo o seu corpo. – Meu amor, olha pra mim...

- Eu to bem Lily... – ele murmurou, fazendo uma careta de dor em seguida. Estavam em um beco abandonado. A ordem acabara de dar o aviso de que havia ataque de comensais, e todos foram convocados para a missão.

- Não começa... – ela suspirou, olhando para os lados. Sirius estava ocupado lutando com Bellatrix. Remo, Emelina e Marlene estavam longes demais para escuta-la. – Eu vou te mandar para o St. Mungus... – James iria retrucar.- Cala boca, você não vai ficar assim aqui... – ajudou-o a levantar-se. – Quando acabar por aqui vou lá te encontrar...

- Lily... – seus olhos suplicavam. – Vai você pra lá... eu fico aqui lutando – havia medo em seus olhos. Mas lílian sabia que não era por ele. Era por ela.

- Me poupe, James, não estou tão feria quanto você e não posso deixar a Ordem...

- Então eu fico... – tentou devencilhiar-se dela, não conseguindo. Encarou-a e viu o que ela iria fazer.

- Me desculpe, amor.

Sem dizer mais nada, estuporou-o para que o marido não sentisse mais dor, e mandou-o direto ao hospital. Logo em seguida olhou ao redor, buscando o desgraçado que tinha feito aquilo. Iria fazê-lo pagar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

E ela é uma amante quando está amando

Pequenos braços circundaram seu tronco. Abriu os olhos minimamente para constatar que Lílian estava abraçando-o. Já era madrugada e a chuva caia forte do lado de fora da casa. Trovoes e relâmpagos não cessavam.

- O que foi, querida? – perguntou rouco pelo sono.

- Não consigo dormir... – ela murmurou. Estava mais próxima dele do que imaginava, pela intensidade com que conseguiu arrepia-lo. Sentiu a perna da esposa roçar entre as suas.

- É a chuva? – perguntou, somente sentindo o que aquela ruiva provocava nele. Ela arranhou delicadamente seu abdômen definido, fazendo-o sorrir maroto, ao descobrir as intenções da mulher.

- Acho que sim... – ela suspirou, e James sentiu que levantou-se um pouco da cama, pelo peso a menos que sentiu ao seu lado. Peso este que apoiou-se em seu ombro. Ainda estava de costas para a esposa. Sentiu-a beijar sua orelha. – Você não me faz companhia? – perguntou, manhosa. James sorriu. Sua esposa conseguia ser tão _persuasiva_.

- Mas eu estou com tanto sono, querida... – respondeu, esperando a reação da mulher. Lílian bufou alto e quando foi distanciar-se do marido, surpreendeu-se por ter seus pulsos segurados e um enorme peso em cima de si. Habilmente James rolou sobre ela, sorrindo maroto. Os cabelos estavam mais despenteados que o normal e não estava usando óculos, deixando seus olhos a mostra. As pernas entrelaçadas se roçavam, despertando sensações em ambos.

- Ué... você não estava com sono? – ela perguntou em um murmúrio, enquanto ele tentava beija-la. Desviara no ultimo minuto. James suspirou, beijando-a no pescoço, então.

- Você conseguiu me acordar, ruiva... – encarou-a e Lily pode ver o desejo em seus olhos. – Acordar _mesmo_.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, subindo ligeiramente o tronco para conseguir beija-lo, o que James não fez objeções. O beijo era urgente e cheio de desejo. As mãos percorriam os corpos, sedentas. Com o barulho de um novo trovão, Lílian impôs força, rolando pela cama e ficando em cima do marido, arrancando-lhe a camiseta do pijama de uma só vez, estourando todos os botões.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou, deixando James toca-la ardentemente.

_And she's everything that I ever wanted_

E ela é tudo o que sempre quis

- Se eu me casar, mamãe, ela terá que ser como você... – disse um James de apenas sete anos, deitado no colo de sua mãe. A ruiva acariciava-lhe os cabelos como ele tanto gostava.

- James, meu filho, existem outras mulheres legais também... – o menino fechou a cara.

- Não tem não.

- Você vai ver que tem, eu tenho certeza...

- Mas as ruivas são bonitas... – ele levantou-se e ficou pensativo. – Está decidido, mamãe... vou me casar com uma ruiva ou não me caso!

A mãe gargalhou feliz, levantando-se do sofá e sendo seguida pelo menino.

- Quando seu pai ouvir você falando assim, vai adorar – disse enquanto via o filho sentar-se e começou a servir-lhe para o café. – Ele também gosta de ruivas, querido.

- Mamãe, você é ruiva – disse, como se aquilo fosse obvio. – É lógico que ele gosta de ruivas.

And everything I need

E tudo o que preciso

- Lily, você viu minha varinha? – perguntou com metade do corpo enfiada embaixo da cama.

- Como, querido? – perguntou, saindo do banheiro enrolada em um robe.

- Eu estou atrasado e não consigo encontrar minha varinha! – exclamou, buscando-a em todos os cantos.

- Não está em seus bolsos? – questionou, ajudando-o a procurá-la. Passado uns cinco minutos, bateu a mão audivelmente na testa. – Como sou burra!

- Por que?

Ela apenas tirou a varinha do bolso, exclamando: - Accio Varinha!

De dentro do guarda-roupa a varinha dele apareceu. James a agarrou no ar, correndo escada a baixo. Lílian deu um sorriso de lado. Toda manhã ele se atrapalhava em alguma coisa. Escutou passos apressados subindo novamente.

- O que você esqueceu agora, querido?!

- Isso. – disse beijando-a rapidamente. – Obrigada meu anjo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

Eu falo sobre ela, falo, falo, falo

- E vocês não tem noção! – ele dizia sentado na sua cama de dossel. Acabara de chegar do seu primeiro encontro com Lily Evans, a garota que o rejeitara por três longos anos. O sorriso em sua face brilhava e os amigos estavam ávidos por notícias.

- Então fala logo, seu viado! – exclamou Sirius. James não se deu ao trabalho de retrucar. Estava feliz demais. Remus revirou os olhos. Rabicho apenas comia.

- Ela é tudo o que você queria, Prongs? – Remus perguntou, um sorriso de lado. Até então tinha sido o pombo correio do casal.

- Tudo e mais além, Mooney... – suspirou, pensativo.

- Ta apaixonado.

- Cala boca Sirius! – jogou uma almofada no amigo, recebendo-a de volta em seguida. – Ela é carinhosa, inteligente.

- Além de ser uma gata, com todo respeito, Prongs... – o moreno sorriu safado.

- É, ela é linda sim, Pads... mas ela conversa sobre tudo. Desde Quadribol até modelos de vassouras, vocês não tem noção! Passamos um tempão nos três vassouras conversando. Até que ela quis ir comprar chocolate.

- Aposto como você comprou a loja toda para a garota – Remus disse sorrindo. James sorriu também.

- Só alguns. – respondeu, sem jeito. – Foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

_Cause she's everything to me_

Porque ela é tudo para mim

- Não sei o que eu faria sem você... – confessou, vendo o céu de Hogwarts. Ele e Lílian estavam deitados na grama dos jardins esperando o por do sol que logo viria. À cinco meses namoravam, o que era um recorde para James Potter. E dependendo dele, duraria para sempre.

- Seguiria sua vida normalmente – ela respondeu enquanto brincava com a mão do maroto. Estava apoiada em seu abdômen e James tinha uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. – Com uns berros a menos, te garanto.

Os dois riram. Lílian olhava para o lago. Duas crianças do primeiro ano brincavam na água com uma terceira, esta era o alvo dos jatos. A ruiva sorriu com a imagem.

- Que foi? – o maroto perguntou, ao vê-la sorrir. Ela apontou com a cabeça para onde olhava, fazendo James entender. – Você gosta de crianças, né?

- Adoro... – piscou os olhos, sonhadora.

- Você será uma ótima mãe, Lily... – os dois se entreolharam. – Meus filhos vão ser privilegiados, por isso.

Viu a ruiva enrubescer e sorriu do constrangimento dela. Abraçou-a mais apertado, mirando o sol que finalmente se punha no horizonte.

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

Ela é um sábado na cidade

E uma garota de igreja no domingo

- Mas eu estou te dizendo... – era carregada por James pelas ruas londrinas, enquanto mirava o relógio. Já passava da meia noite. – Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Meu pai me mata se não for a Igreja com eles. Ainda mais quando não fui todo o ano.

- Eu sei, meu lírio... – ele piscou maroto. – Mas hoje é sábado! Vamos nos divertir. Quero te levar em um lugar perfeito.

Ela sorriu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do horário. James fazia isso com ela constantemente.

- Espero valer a pena, viu. – disse provocando-o. O maroto não respondeu, apenas virou a esquina e deixou Lílian ver a enorme construção em sua frente. – Não!

- Porque? – perguntou, já andando em direção à London Eye puxando-a com ele.

- James... – suspirou fundo. Nunca contara aquilo para ninguém. Mas agora era um caso de emergência. Teria que contar. – Eu tenho medo de altura – confessou baixinho.

- Como? – o menino parou na rua, estático. Viu a face de Lily ruborizar. Sorriu internamente.

- Eu tenho medo de altura, ta legal?

- Agora que você vai! – sorriu mais ainda, carregando-a. A garota, sem reação, só deixou-se ser puxada. Quando acordou de seu transe, estava praticamente dentro da roda gigante.

- James... é sério... – ao ver o olhar suplicante a menina, chegou mais perto dela e abraçou-a.

- Se você tiver medo, meu anjo, feche os olhos e só sinta... – ouviu-a suspirar ao sentir a roda gigante de mexendo. – Você está segura comigo. Sempre.

A satisfação veio em seu peito forte, ao ver o sorriso da namorada.

_She's a cross around her neck_

Ela é um crucifixo no pescoço

- Expelliarmus! – viu a esposa chegar por suas costas e desarmar o oponente que o atacaria pelas costas. "Idiota!". Pôde ouvi-la xingar, amarrando magicamente o comensal. Arrancou a mascara sem dó. A visão que teve, fez suas pernas bambearem. James aproximou-se da esposa, sabendo que isso a afetaria muito.

- Vamos, querida... vamos sair daqui – ele pegou-a pela mão, tentando tira-la daquele lugar desprezível.

- Como você pôde? – ouviu-a perguntar num fio de voz para o comensal. O coração de James partiu-se ao meio. Não queria que ela sofresse. – Como pode dizer que é meu amigo, e fazer isso ao homem que eu amo?

- Lis... – começou o comensal.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE LIS! – berrou, chamando a atenção de alguns membros da ordem, que estavam juntando o resto dos comensais que não tinham fugido. – Você é um traidor!

- Sua... sua... – James desvencilhiou-se de Lílian, socando o nariz de Severus Snape como há tempo gostaria de fazer, antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa. Snape caiu molemente no chão. James abaixou-se na altura de seus olhos.

- Nunca mais na sua vida ouse dirigir a palavra a ela. Nunca mais ouse vê-la, entendeu? – e sem dizer mais nada, abraçou a esposa e aparatou com ela em sua casa. – Está bem? – perguntou assim que viu-a em seus braços.

- Estou.

- Não se importe com ele, meu lírio. Não vale a pena.

Lílian o encarou, sorrindo levemente. Tirou o pequeno crucifixo que sua mãe lhe dera e que sempre carregava com ela. Beijou-o carinhosamente e tornou a guardá-lo. James achou aquele ato maravilhoso.

- Não me importarei mais.

_And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

E uma palavra de maldição porque é segunda feira

Ela é uma banheira com velas

- Merda! – ouviu-a xingar baixinho do banheiro, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou enquanto via que já eram sete horas.

- Aconteceu – respondeu mau humorada, do banheiro mesmo. James suspirou, jogou o edredom para os pés e levantou-se seguindo rumo ao aposento para encontra-la. Viu a esposa passando creme no rosto, de banho recém tomado.

- O que aconteceu?

Lílian olhou-o pelo reflexo do espelho, os olhos fechando-se em sono.

- Bati meu dedinho na cama... – mostrou o dedo do pé meio inchado. – Minha cabeça bateu na porta do armário, que você deixou aberta, meu creme anti-rugas acabou e é segunda-feira!

- Ah ta... – concordou, abraçando-a levemente. – Me desculpe pela porta. Prometo tentar nunca mais fazer isso.

- Ok – respondeu ao vê-lo se dirigir para a banheira ligando a torneira. – Que tal outro banho para melhorar o humor?

A ruiva notou o tom maroto na voz do homem a sua frente. Tinha que concordar que ele era tentador. Parado com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, apenas de samba canção, uma displicência natural tomando conta de seu corpo. Um corpo perfeito por sinal. Os músculos definidos e cobertos por uma quantidade de pêlos que o deixava sexy.

- É... pode ser um bom começo de semana – sorriu ao sentir-se puxada pela cintura rapidamente.

_Baby, come and kiss me_

Baby, venha e me beije

- Se me acha tão desprezível, porque não sai daqui então? – explodiu o maroto não agüentando mais o sermão de Lílian. Não naquele dia em que Sirius quase matara um aluno por pura diversão.

- Eu não vou sair por que você quer! – ela berrou igualmente para o outro. – Você precisa de ajuda e no momento a única que pode fazer isso sou eu!

- E porque?

- Porque eu acho que você não vai querer que mais da metade da escola descubra o segredo de Remus! – explicou quase explodindo, mas baixando a voz ao falar de Remus. – Deixe de ser orgulhoso apenas hoje, Potter.

Ele sorriu debochado.

- Eu te desafio, Evans.

- A que? – perguntou desconfiada. – Potter, estamos falando do Remus!

- Pois eu te desafio a me beijar agora... se não sente mesmo nada por mim, me beije.

- Não sonha, Potter! – mas claramente suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- Se não me beija, é porque gosta... – ele fazia aquilo apenas para provoca-la. Queria descontar a frustração que teve com Sirius. A primeira pessoa fora ela. Sabia disso. Não iria cair em suas desculpas.

- Potter, cale-se, por favor... – e vendo que ele estava com a perna machucada abaixou-se para fazer um curativo rápido. James prendeu seu pulso habilmente.

- Vamos ruiva, você não é a monitora chefe toda poderosa e corajosa da grifinória? – sorriu de lado. – Está bom medo de gostar do que vai ter?

- Oras seu... – ia bate-lo em cheio, quando seus olhos se encontraram. Pôde ver mágoa ali... mais do que isso. Medo. Medo nos olhos de James Potter! – Você está com medo!

- O.. o que você está dizendo? – levantou-se duramente. – Você não sabe do que fala – bruscamente soltou-a e dirigiu-se para o castelo, deixando uma Lily Evans para trás e pensativa.

Talvez Potter não fosse um total sem coração. Ele tinha medo. Medo do que iria acontecer com Remus. Medo do que aconteceria com Sirius. Medo do que seria os marotos dali para frente.

_She's a one glass of wine_

Ela é uma taça de vinho

- Essa já é a quarta, querido... – Lily disse molemente, derrubando a garrafa de vinho no tapete branco.

- Essa noite é de comemoração, Lily... – respondeu, abrindo outra garrafa. – Nós acabamos de noivar, por Merlin! – e sorriu. O vinho tinha alterado levemente seus sentidos. Lílian estava visivelmente bêbada.

- Noivos... – seus olhos brilharam. – Nós vamos nos casar, James!

- Eu sei... – ele se aproximou da menina. – Você me vicia Lily... – sussurrou, segurando-a pela nuca, beijando-a duramente. Lílian correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Ficaram se beijando por longos momentos. James inclinou-se um pouco para frente, fazendo com que a ruiva se deitasse com ele por cima dela.

- O vinho me vicia... – ela sussurrou, beijando-o no pescoço, vendo o maroto arrepiar-se.

- Você é meu vinho...

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

E ela se sente como conselhera

- Mas esse plano tem muitas falhas... – ela opinou, ao ver no tapete de sua sala um monte de papeis e de mapas espalhados.

- Mas é o único que temos por enquanto – retrucou bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada. A camisa social que vestia estava desabotoada nos primeiro botões e a gravata frouxamente pendurada.

- Eu acho que você veria pedir um tempo a mais para Alastor, então – a ruiva olhou novamente o mapa do lugar que o marido e mais um esquadrão de aurores invadiriam. James riu. – O que?

- Pedir para Alastor me dar mais tempo é o mesmo que pedir para Windelin ser queimada novamente!

- Então... – ela continuou pensativa, olhando os papeis do esposo. – Acho que você deveria colocar um grupo de aurores em vigia, e não entrar todo mundo.

- Como? – James mostrou-se interessado.

- Querido, se você está com medo de ataques desonestos, divida o esquadrão em dois. Uma parte entra, a maioria, claro, e faz a revisa. Se precisarem de reforços, um simples patrono resolve o problema. Enquanto isso a outra guarda fica como uma espécie de vigia.

- Claro! – olhou-a feliz, dando um beijo rápido. – Você é a melhor conselheira desse mundo, ruiva! Te amo – beijou-a em diversos lugares do rosto. Lílian sorriu. – Te amo.

- Eu também.

_She is the giver I wish I could be_

Ela é a doadora que eu gostaria de ser

A barriga, já saliente o suficiente, delineava o vestido que a ruiva vestia. Estava deitada no sofá da casa de Sirius. Os marotos mais Frank fizeram uma pequena reunião para comemorar o aniversário do maroto, mas não agüentou tanto ficar em pé. Precisa esticar-se devido a dor nas costas. Alice não se encontrava em melhor estado.

- Essa barriga me deixa toda dolorida às vezes... – a amiga confessou, acariciando a própria. O sorriso em seus lábios denunciava que ela adorava isso.

- Nem me diga! – as duas riram. – Você já sabe, Lice?

- O que? O sexo?

- É.

- Sei. Você sabe?

- Sei.

As duas se encararam contentes. Falaram praticamente juntas:

- Menino – gargalharam com a coincidência. Lílian sentiu-se feliz. Completa.

- Eles vão para Hogwarts juntos, Lily – Disse Alice, felicíssima. – Nossos filhos estudaram juntos. E eu tenho certeza que serão ótimos amigos!

- Eu também tenho Lice – ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. Escutou novamente a voz da amiga.

- Não sei o que seria capaz de fazer para proteger essa criança, Lily – ela sabia sim. Sabia porque sentia o mesmo.

- Eu seria capaz de morrer, Alice – expressou-se e quase que instantaneamente seus olhos se encontraram com o de James, na porta. Os castanhos brilhavam mais do que nunca.

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

Ela é a foto em minha carteira

A mãe dos meus filhos não nascidos

- E essa aqui é minha namorada – pegou a carteira no bolso e abriu-a, retirando uma foto de Lílian dentro. Observou cada expressão do primo. Desde o abrir da boca, até o piscar de olhos.

- Uau, James... ela é linda – sorriu orgulhoso. – Parabéns cara!

- Porque você não a conhece ainda – Sirius entrou na conversa. – Irrita ela e vai conhecer a corda vocal mais potente do mundo.

Os outros riram.

- Espero que ela goste do seu primo então, James – falou Fabian, referindo-se a ele mesmo.

- As cordas vocais são apenas para James mesmo!

- Sirius!

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

Quando estou ajoelhado rezando

Ela é minha resposta

- Você não acha que deve descansar um pouco, Potter? – ouviu a ruiva perguntar, entrando no quarto branco. – Eu posso cuidar da sra. Potter por alguns momentos.

- Não precisa, Lily, estou bem.

- Não acho – retrucou firmemente. Ele encarou-a. – Bem, você tem olheiras. Quem tem olheiras nunca está bem!

James sorriu. O primeiro riso que dava desde o internamento de sua mãe. Lílian, como que se puxada por uma corda, aproximou-se dele e o encarou nos olhos.

- Ela vai ficar bem – sussurrou encarando-o. – Confia em mim.

Um anjo como Lílian Evans nunca mentiria, e James sabia disso. E ao escutar palavras tão confortantes da boca de seu amor, acreditou fielmente nelas.

- Sabe Lily... – sua voz era rouca, devido a falta de uso nos últimos dias. Pegou as mãos da ruiva. – Você é o anjo que me protege. Eu sei disso.

- Que isso Po... James... – ruborizou.

- Merlin me mandou um anjo, e ele é você. Eu tenho certeza – abraçou-a brevemente. – Cuide da minha mãe só um pouco? Vou beber um café.

- Claro. – respondeu, observando-o deixar a sala cabisbaixo.

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

E ela é a canção que estou tocando

- Música nova? – perguntou ao descer as escadas de sua casa e ver James sentado no sofá com o rádio ligado, e o violão no colo.

- Oi amor... – Deu um selinho na esposa e voltou a atenção para o instrumento. – Não é nova não... bem antiga por sinal, não sei se você ainda lembra dela.

- Toque um pouco... – pediu, acomodando-se na poltrona ao lado dele.

James dedilhou o violão e uma doce melodia começou a se formar. O sorriso na face da ruiva foi instantâneo. Lógico que ela lembrava da musica. Era a musica dos dois.

- _She's a yellow pair of running shoes... a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything._

James era um sedutor nato, e disso ela tinha certeza. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão, tão... quente cantando e de pijamas? Os cabelos estavam molhados pelo banho recém tomado e a barba por fazer, dando um charme único. Usava apenas a calça do pijama e a palavra chinelo não existia em seu vocabulário. Ele amava andar descalço.

- _She's "I want a piece of chocolate", "Take me to a movie". She's "I can't find a thing to wear". Now the she's moody…_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

Ela é a voz que eu amaria ouvir

Quando estiver com noventa anos

- Imagina a gente assim... – ela disse, enquanto passeavam pelos parques londrinos. Um casal de velhinhos estavam sentados, de mãos dadas comendo pipoca. O senhor disse alguma coisa que fez a esposa sorrir e deu-lhe um selinho. James encarou a namorada sorrindo.

- Imagino todo dia – respondeu, abraçando-a pela cintura e continuando a andar. – Nos dois acordando da mesma cama...

- Você me vendo com a cara amassada e o cabelo despenteado... – completou por ele.

- Tendo nossos bebês!

- Filhos? – ela perguntou, parando de andar momentaneamente.

- Claro.

- Não sabia que você queria ter filhos, James Potter.

- Pois quero muito, Lily Evans! – respondeu, imitando-a. – Muitos... um time de quadribol se possível!

- E você pagará a plástica do meu corpo depois de tantas gravidezes? – ela perguntou, fingindo-se de perua.

- E quem disse que você vai ser a mãe dos meus bebes? – a ruiva abriu a boca, como se estivesse indignada, não acreditando na ousadia daquele maroto.

- Ah, não vou? – sorriu sapeca. – Que pena, era a única chance de você ter filhos decentes. Não que eu queira que você seja o pai dos meus, isso nunca!

- A é? – virou-a para ele, fazendo com que ela andasse de costas. – Tem certeza que não quer um maroto mirim de cabelos arrepiados e óculos voando no meio da casa? Ou netos marotos?

- Netos? – ela riu, virando-se. – Não é cedo demais para se pensar em netos?

- Não é minha culpa se eu vou querer ter você pro resto da minha vida. Seus pais não deveriam ter feito você tão perfeita assim.

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

Cada dia que passa

Eu a amo mais

- Nunca vão encostar um dedo em você, querida – disse firmemente, abraçando-a. Dumbledore acabara de sair do esconderijo em Godric's Hollow. Havia um traidor na Ordem, e enquanto não o encontrassem e Voldemort não parasse com essa obsessão de profecia, não poderiam sair dali. – Eu te prometo.

- Mas tem um traidor, James! – as lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos verdes dela. – Eu não consigo desconfiar de ninguém! Merlin, são todos nossos amigos!

- Isso também me afeta Lily, mas temos que ser fortes.

Ela engoliu o choro que estava por vir, e olhou duramente para o marido. Em algum ponto da casa escutaram o choro de Harry.

- Eu te amo, James, amo muito mesmo – tomou ar para falar as seguinte palavras: - Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, eu pego o Harry e fujo daqui sem pensar duas vezes!

James colocou alguns fios de cabelo da ruiva atrás da orelha dela, sorrindo levemente.

- E essa é a coisa que eu mais quero que você faça, se algum dia eu não conseguir te proteger mais, querida.

Ela concordou penosamente e seguiu para o quarto de Harry. Mesmo difícil, a vida continuava.

- E eu também te amo...

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

É, ela é a única

Por quem eu morreria

- Aqui querido, pega ela... – disse James feliz, enquanto soltava pequenas baforadas de fumaça colorida com a varinha e via Harry tentar pega-las, dando gritinho de alegria. Harry estava com seu pijama azul preferido.

- Vamos tomar banho, querido! – Lily disse enquanto entrava na sala onde estavam os dois homens. James parou com a brincadeira, pegando o filho no colo e levando-o até Lílian. Depositou um beijo na testa dele e um na testa da esposa, fazendo a criança sorrir. Jogou a varinha no sofá e viu Lily dar-lhe as costas.

Momentos depois um estrondo veio do lado de fora da casa, e com o coração na mão correu até o hall. Sabia o que tinha acontecido. Warmtail era o traidor. Deveria saber. Sirius e Remus sempre foram muito íntegros. Odiou-se por falhar com os amigos. Com Lílian. Com Harry.

- Lílian! – gritou o mais alto que podia. – Pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Nem a varinha tinha em mãos para defender a família. Virou-se com ódio para o ser a sua frente. Repulsa. Tudo o que conseguia sentir.

A última coisa que viu foi o carrinho do seu filho encostado na parede e olhos verdes apavorados na escada. Tentou transmitir todo o amor que sentia por aquela mulher naquele ultimo olhar. E recebeu-o de volta.

**N/A: Gostaram? Não? Nem leram? Mesmo assim mande reviews! Por favor!!**


End file.
